1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid dispensing apparatus and more particularly, to countertop mounted liquid soap dispensers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of countertop mounted fluid dipensers are known in the prior art. These dispensers have typically included refillable soap reservoirs into which dip tubes are inserted. Dip tubes have typically included one or two check valves with a piston-type pump. These pump and valve arrangements for countertop mounted soap dispensers have always been intended as permanent installations and over a period of time the valves and/or pumps often fail or become clogged such that no soap can be dispensed.
One such dispenser is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,556 to Watrous. Watrous teaches a dip tube extending downward into a reservoir wherein the dip tube has a ball check valve at the base thereof. In order to refill the reservoir, it is necessary to disengage the reservoir from the mounting bracket and pour liquid soap into the open topped receptacle.
Also known in the prior art are disposable bottles which also include a dip tube and a positive displacement pump. These disposable soap dispensers are intended to merely sit on the countertop of a wash basin. The problem with using such disposable type bottles in a public restroom is that they are subject to theft.
The present invention is directed to a disposable liquid soap dispenser which overcomes the problems encountered with the soap dispensers of the prior art. In particular, the present invention is directed to a disposable liquid soap dispenser which is not readily subject to theft from public restrooms.